


Marking Time (To Make You Mine)

by raendown



Series: Rare Pair Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: When you're stuck in an empty alternate dimension there really isn't anything else to do but flirt with the oblivious idiot you brought along with you.





	Marking Time (To Make You Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Rare Pair Bingo - Cave Fic Prompt

“What do you mean ‘out of chakra’?”

“I mean that I am out of chakra, Dara-chan, what else could that possibly mean?”

“Stop. Calling me. That.”

Kakashi tilted his head to flutter the lashes of his one good eye. “Calling you what, Dara-chan? All I said was your name.”

Almost visibly steaming from the top of his head, Madara huffed and crossed his arms with a deep pout. He turned himself bodily away in protest and with herculean effort Kakashi managed to refrain from telling him just how cute he looked with his hair all puffed up indignantly.

“How are we supposed to get out of here if you’re out of chakra?”

“We wait,” Kakashi answered blithely. He had already pulled the headband Hashirama had gifted him down over his Sharingan to minimize the residual leakage. With slow movements he rummaged through the numerous hidden pockets in his raggedy vest until he found some chakra pills to pop in his mouth. If he took two instead of just one then the extra usually helped to offset the amount lost through his forever active eye.

“For how long? What am I supposed to do in this empty…emptiness?” Madara gestured at the black void around them and, honestly, that was a really good question.

There wasn’t exactly a lot to do when one was trapped in the kamui dimension after using it to escape a sticky situation with the last of Kakashi’s admittedly pitiful chakra reserves. Feeling honor bound to come up with some kind of suggestion since it was his fault they were stuck here, Kakashi looked around and hummed thoughtfully. After a few moments he made a small noise of triumph and dug one hand back in to his vest to pull out an unexpected treasure.

“Wanna play cards?”

Madara pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly but he did not say no.

Since it was really the only thing available to keep them occupied they did indeed play cards. They played endless rounds of four different card games over the course of three hours until Madara declared that if he saw the ace of hearts one more time he might throw the whole deck over the edge of the strange white blob keeping them afloat inside the void. At that point Kakashi very carefully gathered his cards back up, tucked them away, and cleared his throat with a delicate sound.

“Right then. So what would you like to do now?”

“ _Leave_ ,” Madara snarled. Before answering Kakashi did an internal checkup.

“Won’t be able to leave for at least another couple of hours. If I try right now I’m likely to just pass out in the attempt and then you’d have to wait even longer.”

“I hate you.”

Turning his one visible eye up in a smile, Kakashi shook his head. “Nah, you love me.”

He was very interested to see Madara's ears turn a lovely shade of pink just the same as they had every other time he’d made similar jokes. Normally at this point he would storm off or cause some sort of loud distraction to turn attention away from the light color of shame on his skin but today he could not. Today he was trapped and Kakashi was treated to the sight of big bad Madara hunching in on himself the way a child would if they had been caught doing something naughty. It was positively fascinating and he had absolutely no intentions of allowing this excellent opportunity to pass him by.

“Do you know that you’re blushing?” he asked. Madara harrumphed and didn’t answer. “You’ve gone a very cute shade of pink, you see. Now why would you be blushing? Could it have been something I said?”

“Shut up!” The pink was definitely getting a little darker with every word.

“Let’s see. Hmm. Maybe you’re just turning red with anger! Oops, no, you do that all the time and it’s a totally different shade – oh yeah like that!”

Kakashi had to laugh and dodge when Madara turned around to swipe at him with one hand. “Can it, you nuisance!”

“Why Dara-chan, whatever could I have done to deserve such cruel name calling? You should try to be nicer to me while we’re trapped here together in this limited space for an undetermined amount of time.” He grinned behind his mask when the other man spun away from him again to stare determinedly out at the blackness of the kamui dimension. Laying out their situation like that seemed to disagree with him.

“I told you to can it,” Madara rumbled gruffly. “If it’s going to be all that long then maybe we should try to sleep. When we get out of here we’ll need to hunt those assholes down so I can tear their spines out for forcing me in to this ridiculous situation.”

“Maa, you don’t like my company?”

“I’d like to get some rest so we can get out of here.”

Kakashi hummed in mock deep thought. “That does sound like an excellent idea. Would you mind if we rest together?” It was an effort not to laugh in triumph when Madara stiffened. “I think I would sleep better with a pillow under my head but there’s nothing in this dimension but you and me. Can I put my head on your lap, Dara-chan? Would that be okay?”

“You are truly going to be the death of me some day.” Madara's voice was quiet enough that he probably hadn’t meant for Kakashi to hear that but it was the final hint he needed.

Scooting over as best he could when his limbs still felt leaden with exhaustion, Kakashi very carefully laid his head down on Madara's thigh and smiled as the idiot went completely still at his touch. “I would never cause your death,” he protested mildly. “If you die now then I’ll never be able to pin you down for a good smooch. And I _do_ think I deserve a good smooch after all the patience I’ve had waiting for you to figure things out on your own.”

“Oh.” Madara's voice had never been so faint before. It was positively adorable.

“May I rest my head here while I sleep?” he asked knowingly, listening as Madara harrumphed and squirmed while he tried to work a few words out passed his embarrassment.

“I guess that’s fine.”

“You know just how to sweet talk me, Dara-chan.”

That earned him another round of harrumphing but, notably, he did not get pushed away. In fact, he noticed that Madara very carefully remained as still as possible so he could be comfortable and fall asleep more easily. It was a subtle sort of sweet, understated and not something one would typically call romantic, but that was the sort of thing that Kakashi had fallen in love with him for.

It was also a much more effective move than he expected. Without the armor Madara had discarded somewhat over an hour ago his thigh made quite a decent pillow, comfortable enough that when Kakashi closed his eyes he realized he would probably be asleep in only a minute or two. At least when he woke up he would be that much closer to finally getting the kiss he had talked about. Madara really had no way out of here without him and his Mangekyo ability, after all, and they did both want it.

A kiss in exchange for returning them both to the blood-soaked battlefields of the first shinobi war. That sounded like a pretty good trade to him.


End file.
